


Reflections

by Loliopis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anger, Emotions, Hurt, Loss, Parallels, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loliopis/pseuds/Loliopis
Summary: Things are just inevitable in life sometimes no matter how much we hope they aren't, but maybe second chances are different.
Relationships: Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Reflections

She had been used to not showing many emotions, it had surprised her when it felt like second nature to joke around with the Legends.

Behrad had been the one to tell her that she didn't need to be guarded with these people, he had accepted her long before she had accepted herself.

During her teen years, Zari remembered how she had always been in charge of taking care of him because their parents had always been so busy with work, so in an attempt to bond, she would teach him about her videos.

Even though he hadn't cared much about her videos, he would still be there helping her out with them. 

She loved that he had a kind heart and vowed to never hurt him.

That had been then, when life was simpler, when she hadn't gone off to college yet, and just filming YouTube videos in her bedroom.

They had lost touch after that, Zari hated how he resented her. He hadn't understood why she had changed. And if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't so sure she knew either.

Zari told herself that it was just her being mature, but as she had continued on with her life, she realized that she didn't feel right about everything she had done and decided that she would make things right.

Baba had said that Behrad would be home for his birthday, so Zari made sure she saw him there.

That had been her best decision ever, because after that day, she was a part of his life again. Not the life he told people about, but the life he actually lived.

She was so proud of her baby brother and how kind he still was.

They had grown so close in the time she had been aboard this time ship, Zari thought they were back to normal.

He had been there when she said she no longer wanted to be a socialite because she wanted to do more with her life and he had been there whenever she got overwhelmed about things she couldn't explain. He was always there for her, until now.

He had said everything would be fine and she would get the answers she was looking for. He had said it would be fun and easy.

He said he would be here when she was done so that they could talk about her experience in the totem.

She had been excited to tell him everything when she opened her eyes, but instead of seeing him there standing in front of her, she was met with the sad faces of Ava and Nate.

She didn't understand why they had looked so sad until her eyes shifted down and landed on the familiar form of her baby brother laying prone on the floor of the bridge.

Panic had set in as she ran to his side. She quickly turned him, to look him over, silently hoping that he was fine, but as she saw the grayness of his skin and how cold he was to the touch, she couldn't bring herself to admit what was true.

She kept trying to wake him, gently whispering his name over and over, as she patted his cheeks hoping for some sort of response.

Nothing. 

She recited his favorite parts to The King Of Timbuktu in vain. 

Any praying she attempted, did nothing either.

After so long, she was pulled from his body, but she struggled against whoever it was wanting to stay near him.

How had this happened?

Why hadn't she been there to protect him?

These questions swam around in her thoughts.

She couldn't take her eyes off her baby brother and she had refused to let any of the other legends touch his body. 

Zari kept trying to close off all her emotions, but she couldn't. She felt everything hurt and she wished that she could turn off all her emotions again.

What felt like hours later, she got up, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly angry. 

A feeling she hadn't felt before. 

She wiped at her eyes and marched off to find the one responsible for her brother's death. 

The urge to hurt this person felt strong, but Zari had never thrown a punch in her life. She then remembered her experience in the totem.

That Zari looked like life had been tough on her. The things she had done made Zari sad for that Zari. 

Then it clicked, that Zari had lost her baby brother, that Zari vowed to bring him back because he didn't deserve to die.

That Zari had said he died trying to protect her when she should have been the one protecting him.

She found the person responsible for Behrad's death and she vowed to make sure those events that that Zari lived through were not permanent for her.

Her baby brother deserved to live because he was a good person with a kind heart who forgave her for hurting him.

She may have broken that promise before, but there was no way she would make that mistake again. No one would get in the way of her ensuring that her baby brother got the life he deserved.


End file.
